


[Podfic] Seasoned

by dodificus



Series: Staccato [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalFebruary, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes over for dinner and negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seasoned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seasoned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823174) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



**Length:** 27:30  
**File Size:** 27MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nt3ry5cwho85g93/Seasoned.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015012702.zip)


End file.
